


Jill Never Was the Brightest of the Bunch

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Jill fails to pick up on some fairly obvious clues about her two friends. But then again, she never was the smart one.





	Jill Never Was the Brightest of the Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

"Here's to another successfully solved case, girls!" Bosley crowed, holding his drink high in the air. "Charlie is especially proud of you all this time, and I'm sure he'll tell you that to your faces—or, rather, your ears—at tomorrow's meeting, when we give the final information to our client, and collect the extra fee for having to work overtime. But for now let's celebrate!" He sucked down the last of his drink, his goofy grin bringing smiles to all three Angels' faces.

"Bosley," Kelly began, "there is no extra fee for 'working overtime'. We work until the case is solved—and you know that. As much as you might like to charge that poor woman extra, I'm afraid us girls will have to ruin your fun."

"Oh, yes, Bosley." Jill chimed in. "Even being the sweet, sweet man that you are can't sway us from upholding justice. After all, that's our job, isn't it? Isn't that what Charlie hired us to do?" Jill grinned teasingly, biting down on the straw of her cocktail.

"I'm afraid they're right, Bos. Actually, being as how _this_ bad guy was set out to hurt everyone in the town of Wakefield, California, and not just the daughter of our client, I think we should charge her much less than usual, don't you think?" Sabrina glanced at the other two, who nodded deeply. "I mean, it's not like this case was personal just to our client—she really saved a lot of people from imminent death by bringing the case to our attention. So, as she was just doing her civic duty and trying to protect a whole town full of people, I think it would be quite unfair of us to lay the cost all on her."

Murmurs (Kelly) and squeals (Jill) of agreement could be heard around the table. The happiness that had previously radiated from John Bosley's face had diminished greatly.

"But girls—," he croaked, "surely—surely you don't mean that I shouldn't charge her! I mean, it was her choice to come to us, and she was fully aware of the cost we would charge before we began working! And this case was an expensive one. I mean the costumes alone..."

Kelly and Jill had gone undercover as lady wrestlers, and Sabrina as their publicist. The only girls who had fit into Kelly and Jill's weight-class were each other, so it hadn't been too unpleasant. Still, wrestling with each other in baggy lycra suits under blindingly bright lights while dirty men, young and old, leered at them wasn't something they wanted to do again anytime soon.

"Speaking of our covers..." Kelly slowly leaned over the table, aiming her gaze into Sabrina's brown eyes. She swirled her glass around, causing the ice cubes inside to clink against each other. "Can anyone tell me why it is that Bri here always gets to be a reporter or a publicist or a TV camera woman, standing on the sides, laughing at Jill and I who always have to go in and do the dirty work?"

Sabrina scoffed, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head.

"The reason is simple, Kelly, dear. While you guys are busy wrestling with each other, flirting with the suspects, and getting manicures, I'm busy actually solving the case. I don't have time to spare...and that's where you guys come in. To distract everyone and give me room to do my thing." She flashed a wicked grin, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh," Bri murmured softly, leaning very far forward, lightly drumming her fingers on the table top.

"I don't think that's nice at all. And it's definitely not true."

"You're the one who questioned my usefulness. Do you want me to leave the agency, to leave you and Jill alone to solve the cases by yourself, in your high heels and fishnet stockings? I'd like to see that work out!"

"I have never worn fishnets in my life! You are _so_ condescending."

"Yeah, Bri—," Jill tried to cut in, but neither of the enraged Angels paid her any attention.

"Just trying to be realistic."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

Jill looked from Kelly to Bri, a confused look on her face.

"You're so vain. You don't know _everything_ , you know."

"I know more than you. You couldn't even—"

"Girls, girls!" Bosley, used to Kelly and Sabrina's behavior, broke in. "Let's not fight. You know you are _all_ necessary for everything to work smoothly, and we appreciate your hard work tremendously. No need to argue about whose role is bigger, they are all important. Now let's get back to the celebration before it gets too late! We do work tomorrow, if you recall." He glanced around the table severely.

"Sorry, Bosley," Kelly clipped. "I just don't appreciate being insulted. But I'll try to forget it for your sake."

"Yeah, sorry, Bos." Sabrina grinned cheerily. "Guess I got a little carried away. Won't happen again." She raised both of her hands, the picture of surrender.

"You just be sure it doesn't!" Bosley warned, wagging his finger in the air. The girls cracked up.

"So, did anyone notice my new handbag?" Jill held her newest purchase high, stroking it lovingly. "It was _very_ expensive. Good thing ol' Bos here treats us so well!" She leaned over to peck the blushing man on the cheek.

"Oh, I got something too!" Kelly exclaimed joyously. She held a hand up, flipping her wrist back and forth in the air. A small, delicate metal ring glimmered on her forefinger.

"And you wonder why I make jokes about you guys..." Sabrina muttered. "Kidding!" She exclaimed when she received disgruntle looks from Kelly and Jill. "Of course I'm kidding—let me see it." Kelly extended her hand out to Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed it, angling Kelly's wrist so that she could get a full view of the piece of jewelry.

"That's really pretty, Kel. I like it. Good choice." Sabrina brought her other hand up, and stroked from Kelly's wrist down over her hand, over the ring and down her fingers, leaving behind a tingly feeling that remained on Kelly's hand for minutes after.

"Wow, it's getting late, and I do need to get some beauty sleep! I think I'll be on my way." Jill stood, grabbing her purse and coat.

"Oh, I came with you from the office. My car's still there. Can I get a ride back to my house? I can take a cab in the morning."

"Of course, Kel! And don't worry about a cab. I'll pick you up myself."

Goodnights were exchanged, and the two Angels walked through the silent parking lot to Jill's Cobra II.

"So, what was that all about?" Jill asked after settling into the driver's seat.

"What was what all about?"

"You know, you and Bri. Why were you so upset?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kelly replied airily. "I guess I just got annoyed."

"Yeah, I could see that," Jill smirked, waiting for more explanation. "Okay...," she said when she realized that none would come. "Off to your residence."

"Yeah, it's a left here, and then—"

"Kelly, I've been to your house a countless number of times."

"Right."

During the drive, Kelly's thoughts seemed very far away, and Jill had trouble continuing a conversation with her. When they reached her house, Kelly hopped out.

"Bye, Jill. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem! See you in the morning." Jill made sure that Kelly got into her house okay and attempted to drive off. Five minutes later she was at Kelly's front door, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh Jill! I thought you had left," Kelly stated questioningly after opening the door.

"I tried," Jill laughed, "but I think my car broke down. Isn't that ridiculous? So, would it be all right if I crashed here tonight?"

"Of course, come on in. We'll find something that'll fit you. Want some tea?"

*

Twenty minutes later, Jill was lying wide awake on the loveseat in Kelly's bedroom, listening to her friend's quiet breathing and trying to fall asleep herself. She always had a hard time sleeping in unfamiliar places. _So much for my beauty sleep. I hope I have concealer in my purse_. Her thoughts were interrupted by the noises her friend was making: snuffling, light groans. Kelly started rolling around, the sheets and blankets rustling.

"Ohhh...," she lightly moaned. "Oh, Bri...Bri, ohhh, Bri... Oh...Ohh! Oh..."

Jill's ears perked up. _What...Bri? Why is Kelly dreaming about Bri? Maybe she's dreaming of a case_?

"Mmm...yes. Bri, I...Ohh, I...Bri!"

Apparently Kelly had gone into a deeper sleep, because the talking stopped. Jill, slightly perplexed, tried to reason it through. _Could Bri and Kelly be...? Nahhhhh_. She thought about it until, exhausted, she fell asleep.


End file.
